ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Ground Gizard Wasteland
This location is north of Paprika Wasteland and the location Goku and Vegeta had their first confrontation. You may battle here. * Cauli * Ophanim * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 Battle Cauli * Health: 359,310/660,000 * Strength: 237 (284.4) * Speed: 191 * Stamina: 1362/1500 * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Equipment: 2x gauntlets, armored uniform, all purpose combat gloves, scouter goggles * Effects: +25% Damage Resistance, +20% strength, +20% punch and kick damage +30% ki and physical damage, 5% Bleed (1 turns remaining), 5% Paralysis, 5% Bleed * Blast 1: solar flare * Blast 1: pump up * Blast 2: Final revenger * Blast 2: meteor shell * Signature: Combat mastery * Ultimate: Saiyan spirit Ophanim * Health: 189,824.8/220,000 15,582.16/55,000 * Strength: 180 225 * Speed: 150 187.5 * Stamina: 108/500 * Mana: 460,000/460,000 540,000/690,000 * Blast Gauge: 2/5 * Equipment: All-Purpose Combat Gloves, Armored Uniform, Mystic Ring(x2), Basic Sword(x2), 2 Health Capsules, 2 Ailment Capsules, 2 Mana Capsules * Effects: +30% Physical Damage, +30% Ki Damage, +20% Damage Resistance, +50% Mana, +30% Weapon Damage, Demonic Will * Blast 1: Wonder Wall * Blast 1: Three-Layer Circle: Mirror Water * Blast 2: Infinite Projections * Blast 2: Phantom Fist * Signature: None * Ultimate: Five-Layered Circle: Song of Secrets * Signature Transformation: None Fight to 1 HP * Turn Order: Ophanim, Cauli * Ophanim watches Cauli careen down towards the ground and opens his wings causing a shockwave of energy to surround Cauli as five Seismic Stalagamites shoot up around her and attempt to harm her by crushing her between them. "Geez, almost stole your first kiss and now you're being penetrated by rocks. Guess today was your unlucky day." he states letting out a sigh (5 Seismic Stalagmite, 3 hit, Bleed Inflicted twice, 24,000 damage) Ophanim then charges into the rocks and uses his lance to charge through and attack Cauli with a powerful thrust (5 Dual Sword Slashes, 4 hit, 22,680 damage). * There is a distinct twitch on Caulis brow as she cracks her knuckles and wipes blood off her forehead "Really? Thats the line you deliver? Whatever i'll just proceed to do what i was going to do anyway" Cauli charge in up close feinting him to deliver a swift strike to the ribs making sure to inch her fist up a little to strike at his wings reducing his flight potential she swings herself into a side flick punch using the opening to wrap her tail around his waist and pull him in close assailing him with a flurry of blows beofre delivering a heavy 2 handed downward swing to his face sending him plumeting down (10 daul gauntlet strikes, 6 hit, 30,175.2 damage) * Ophanim seems rather nettled as he's punched and sent down. "Y'know, I like my women feisty but yes, that was the line I like to deliver." he states as a film seems to envelop him (Wonder Wall). He charges forward and unleashes another large barrage of Stalagmites towards Cauli as he stays back before launching forward himself and releasing another set of strikes with his lance (5 Stalagmites all hit, 5% Bleed inflicted, 4 Sword Slashes, 2 hit, 5% Paralysis inflicted, 51,340 damage). * Cauli spits out a bit of blood but still smirks "Hmm trying to lower me down with indirect damage, a cowardly approach in my oppinion but effective none this less" She observes Ophanims more winded state "Oh come on tired already? All that bluster and you can only keep up with 2 rushes? i'm mildly dissapointed" She lets out a loud yell as a bright yellow aura envelops her and flickers like flame as her hair goes gold with it "well then i suppose its back to using you like a rag doll then" she uses her increased speed to rush into Ophanim pinballing him throughout the air finishing with a hard strike to the jaw "careful wouldnt want you to bite off that silver tongue of yours" (super saiyan and 9 daul gauntlet strikes, 7 hit, 39,417.84 damage to barrier, 5% Bleed inflicted from Wonder Wall) * Ophanim chuckles as he lets out a breath and gets his wind back (2 Energy Capsules). "Well, I guess I'll just have to crush your will then Miss Super Sandwich. Not that you've any idea to what I'm referring to." he states. He then unleashes a flip kick and then launches his Stalagmites once again (3 Dual Sword Slashes, 1 hit, 5 Seismic Stalagmites, 4 hit, no bleed, 37,670 damage). Category:Earth Category:Earth Battle Grounds